


The Right One

by Ellie_S219



Series: Fateful Meetings AUs [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Tucker can't seem to find a babysitter that Junior can tolerate, and what does he mean none of them have been 'the right one' yet?





	The Right One

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Whenever someone first makes eye contact with their soulmate, their vision turns a bright purple for a half a second before going back to normal. If anyone else is around when the soulmates meet, they can see both peoples eyes turn purple.  
> In many cases, people believe that there are always certain things that the universe does to find a way to bring two soulmates together, for better or for worse. Some people see these events as coincidences, while others see them as their destinies playing out in front of them.

Tucker waved goodbye to the third babysitter that month before turning to Junior, “Alright buddy, what was wrong with that one?”

Junior shook his head, “She wasn’t the right one.”

“I’m just gonna assume that means something to you,” Junior nodded, “Okay, so when are we gonna find the right one?”

Junior shrugged, “Soon, can we go to the park tomorrow?”

“Sure thing buddy.” 

*****

The next day Tucker and Junior were at the park by their house when Junior suddenly asked Tucker to go get him ice cream. 

“Just don’t wander off, okay?”

Junior nodded, but as soon as Tucker’s back was turned he ran off towards two people that were sitting on a park bench.

Both men were blond, but the one the left had a light purple stripe in his hair and the one on the right had freckles.

“Hello,” Junior said walking up to them.

“Hi,” the guy with the purple hair said, “Are you lost? Where are your parents?”

“My dad’s getting me ice cream, but I wanted to come to talk to you.”

“Ok, well my name’s North and this is Wash.” 

“Hello,” Junior repeated directed at Wash before hearing his dad yelling for him, “I’ll be right back. I’ve gotta go tell my dad that I found you.”

“Found me?”

“Yep, you’re the right one.” Was all Junior said before running off to find Tucker. 

Wash turned to North once Junior was gone and said, “See, this is why I’m gonna be a crappy godfather, I have no clue what the fuck kids mean half the time and the other half of the time I think they’re planning to kill me in my sleep.” 

North tilted his head back against the bench, “Well, since Maine and I don’t plan on having anything horrible happen to us, I doubt you’ll have to be an actual godfather for Theta, it’s just a formality dude.”

“Great, do you have any idea what the hell that kid was talking about?”

“Nope, but we’re probably about to find out,” North said watching Junior pull his dad over to where he sat with Wash.

As the two got closer they heard them arguing, “No Junior, what’d I tell you about talking to strangers?”

“But he wasn’t a stranger, he’s the right one, I promise.” 

“Junior, you still haven’t even explained what that means!” 

“Just trust me, you’ve gotta meet him!” Junior said pulling on Tucker’s arm and turning to wave at Wash and North, “Hi again!” 

North and Wash waved at Junior as Tucker apologized, “Hey, I’m sorry if Junior was bugging you guys.” 

“It’s alright, I was gonna ask what he meant by calling Wash ‘the right one’ but I’m assuming you have no idea either,” North said helping Junior sit back down on the bench.

Tucker handed an ice cream cone to Junior and stood in front of the bench, “Nope, he said that the last time we had a babysitter quit but he refused to explain what he means. I'm so sorry if he-” Tucker continued apologizing before looking at Wash and having his vision flash violet. 

North sat next to Junior as they both stared at the two soulmates, and North kept sipping an empty drink until the annoying sound it was making got them to stop staring at each other, “Well, I guess we know whatcha meant by the right one, huh buddy?” 

Junior nodded, “Yep.”

North threw his drink at the trashcan by the bench and said a small ‘yes’ as it went in, “Well, another mystery solved gang. Do you two want me to watch Junior while you two talk?”


End file.
